thelorienleaguefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Nova/@comment-25065826-20150124215733/@comment-24796133-20150125135711
The bags will draw far too much attention to us, carrying them through Pluto's area, so we take the bare minimum, trying to seem almost normal. Jacob is not happy about this, beacuse although he can walk through and seem like an average mutant, I can't. You'd think that'd be a good thing, but being in the shadows means I can keep my suit on, whereas he can't. I also tried to convince him that bringing 'terminator' wouldn't be a good odea, but there was only so much he'd agree to. So walking into the city now, his shotgun is in full view. Bloody idiot. I'm sticking to backstreets, a black jacket over the top of my suit, pistols on each leg holster and my kobis mostly hidden from view. I always keep Jacob in my sights as we head into Mosul, and more and more people start appearing. Some of them give Jacob weird looks because of terminator, others are carrying assualt rifles and pay no attention. After a while I begin to realise that the only people holding rifles are non-mutants, very rarely a weapon is in the hands of a purple eyed person. Godammit. At least no-one has stopped him so far. Now in the very centre of Mosul after half an hour's walk, we can see the extent of the force here. Jeeps line the streets, plenty of people milling around, many with weapons, others with faces that look like they want to kill everything in sight. Despite all the jumbled up people, it looks like there is some kind of order here. There seem to be leaders organising groups, weapons being distributed and checked, boxes moved by teams of people. This isn't a rabble, it's a small militia, and it's only going to get larger. I'm too busy watching the scene to see a person walk round the corner right in front of me. He freezes for a second and takes a step back in shock. i use the advantage and grab him, the other hand over his mouth, and sweep his legs out from under him, then smash my elbow into his temple, sending him out cold. That was too close, and now I have this unconscious body to deal with. I drag him quickly into a building and leave him on the floor, but a thought occurs to me. I pull down the collar on his shirt and look at his neck. There, a black mark. I can't remember if it's the same one I saw on the duplicate mutant back in Paris, but there's a link. The mark of Pluto no doubt. I head back out and make my way over to the river. Over the river there seems to be some kind of energy plant, maybe hydroelectric, but there are four thick pillars about 60 feet high rising into the air, a structure behind them about a quarter of the height. It looks pretty important, we might take it out sometime. In front of the river is a large structure, it looks to be a building for some influential figure, it has as much grandeur as a run down sandstone structure can have, which isn't much. But at that moment, a couple of people emerge into the night from its door. The boy and girl from before, the mutant leaders. Of course they'd be there. I see Jacob at the end of the street I'm on and give a small whistle. He looks round and slowly makes his way over. "What do you want?" He asks. "I have an idea. Those two mutants are the leaders round here, following them could give us a fair few answers. So I'm going to follow them from a distance, you're going to get friendly with them." Jacob stares at me blankly for a second. "You want me, to go over to the big bad villians, and act all friendly to get some intel?" I nod in reply. He keeps staring for a second, looks over his shoulder at the mutants in the distance, then turns back to me. "Yeah alright." I grin. "But first, we're gonna need to give you a tattoo."